Urga Fura 570
The Urga Fura 570 is a military truck in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a big 6-wheeled armoured truck, resembling a real world MK23 MTVR truck with MRAP (mine-resistant ambush protected) customizations. It bears a close resemblance to a Cougar HE 6x6 MRAP, but with a more sloped hood. Other similar vehicles include BAE Caiman, KMW Grizzly and Terradyne Gurkha LAPV 2014. According to the Rebel drop: "The Urga Fura 570 is built to take the hits and keep on rolling. Its rear cabin comfortably accommodates up to twelve soldiers for timely reinforcement." Performance Relatively slow on the roads, but very impressive off-road. The more speed it gains, the more it understeers, but as is to be expected from a tall and heavy vehicle. The engine is equipped with a functional snorkel. It can drive in water so deep that as long as the roof is still out of water, there's no problem. And if it does stop, it'll be fine if Grappled out of the deep water. Locations Medici Military: *At many Military bases in Medici. **Porto Le Gratia. **Porto Tridente. **Falco Maxime: Centcom **Porto Coclea **Le Galera **? **? *One is in the U41 Ptakojester that is hijacked in Bavarium on a Plane. (This one is unique in the sense that it carries a cargo of Bavarium). *Appears in a Random Encounter called "Juggernaut". You are tasked with delivering one to a drop off point. *May be parked at some police stations, before town Liberation. **Parked at the police station at Lantuina before town liberation. *In traffic in northern Insula Striate, before Liberating the provinces. *Destroyed ones can be seen at some burned towns north of the Insula Striate wall. See also Vehicle wrecks. The Rebellion: *At the above listed military bases, after they're taken over. *Unlocked at Rebel drop after taking over Cava Geminos Est base. Trivia *Translations of the name: **"Steal" in Romanian. **In Russian ("фура") it is a name for a large cargo truck. **"Fast and expensive car" in some unknown language, possibly Polish. **"Cart" in Polish. *It's made by the fictional company Urga. *As the biggest army truck, it's the successor to the Battaille GPT-6 from Just Cause and Fengding EC14FD2 from Just Cause 2. *By design it's a successor to the Meister LAV 4 series 2 from JC1. *Despite the rebel drop info, this vehicle is never used to bring soldiers as reinforcements. Also its only possible to use the 2 front seats. *It is also sometimes capable of surviving Bavarium-infused explosions from the M488 or Crash bomb vehicles. Gallery The Rebellion Rebellion Urga Fura 570 Front Quarter.png Rebellion Urga Fura 570 Rear Quarter.png Rebellion Urga Fura 570 Front.png Rebellion Urga Fura 570 Left Side.png Rebellion Urga Fura 570 Right Side.png Rebelliobn Urga Fura 570 Rear.png Rebellion Urga Fura 570 Top Front.png Rebellion Urga Fura 570 Top Rear.png Rebellion Urga Fura 570 On Foot View.png Jc3 Urga Fura 570.png Medici Military Medici Military Urga Fura 570 Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Fura 570 Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Fura 570 Front.jpg Medici Military Urga Fura 570 Left Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Fura 570 Right Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Fura 570 Rear.jpg Medici Military Urga Fura 570 Top.jpg Miscellaneous Urga Fura 570 Rebel Drop menu.jpg|The vehicle as seen in the Rebel Drop menu. Urga Fura 570 Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen, after liberating Cava Geminos Est. Urga Fura 570 Both Variants.jpg|Both variants of the Fura, side-by-side. cougar-6x6-mrap-01.jpg|a cougar HE 6x6 MRAP one of the vehicles the Urga Fura 570 resembles bae_caiman-mtv-2007_r4.jpg|A BAE CAIMAN MRAP a vehicle the Urga Fura 570 closely resembles Category:Content Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles